


A Banned Commercial

by TheGaySatanist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College, Deep Throating, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, One Shot, Pop Rocks, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, pre-established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySatanist/pseuds/TheGaySatanist
Summary: Cas watches a banned pop rocks commercial so when Sam and Gabe finally leave to go study Cas raids the candy stash to experiment with boyfriend Dean





	A Banned Commercial

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first smut. Give me a review and I'm already considering a Sabriel sequel, so yeah, have fun

Pop Rocks 

Based on that one commercial 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas slammed Dean against the wall of their apartment. Sam was out studying at the library with Gabriel and the built up stress of school and living with their brothers had the couple dying to get at each other.

So the instant they knew the younger pair was gone, they had latched onto each other's throats.

Sucking a light hickey onto Dean's neck, Cas worked his way down. Leaving little bruises along the way as well as pulling Dean's shirt off.

Dean was coming undone from all the attention he was getting. But Cas was staying away from the one spot he really needed it.

His hips bucked when Cas grabbed the growing bulge in Dean's jeans. He was getting some attention in the right area finally.

Cas reached for the zipper on the jeans, undoing it he pulled the pants down.

"Caass" Dean moaned and tried to rut his hips, finding nothing except the fabric on his boxers growing tighter.

Cas stood back up, leaving even more light bruises along the way. He slipped a knee between Dean's legs and put it snugly up against his dick.

"Dean, unless you plan to come pinned against a wall, I suggest we move to the bedroom," Cas nipped at Dean's ear for effect, "I wanna try something new"

Cas pulled back and saw Dean's eyes widen with excitement, so far every single one of Cas' new ideas have had Dean coming either in record time or so hard that he blacked out for a while.

"What is it?" Dean was breathless, they've been discussing so many ideas, and every one had left then wanting to try it immediately.

"It's a surprise, but you have to do what I say"

"Ca-"

He was silenced by a finger over his lips.

"No complaining Dean, or we won't try it at all"

Nodding to show he understood, Dean kitten licked the finger that kept him from talking.

Smirking slightly, Cas removed his finger, to instead wrap his hands around Dean's hips.

"Now Dean, I would like you to go to our bed and lay on your back, and you better have all your clothes off" he leaned in for a quick kiss, "and you better not touch yourself while waiting for me, understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir"

"Good boy, off you go"

Dean practically ran to the bedroom, stripping his clothes along the way.

Cas ran to Gabriel's candy stash. He quickly looked through it and picked out a few packs of the perfect flavor. Cherry.

He slid the still wrapped candy into the waistband of his boxers, planning to take Dean by surprise.

Opening the bedroom door the sight before him was absolutely stunning. Dean was laying there, leaning against some pillows, legs crossed and dick standing tall.

Feeling over dressed Cas reached for the hem on his shirt, and with a quick no touching order to Dean, started a small strip tease.

Dean was whimpering by the time Cas reached his boxers.

Noticing how desperate Dean looked, Cas crawled on the bed, and hovered over Dean. 

Blue eyes met green, and a passionate kiss ensued. Dean rolled his hips up, getting the most friction that was possible.

Cas moved an hand down to Dean's hips, stilling them.

"Dean, behave like that and I'll have to punish you."

"Is that a promise?" Dean looked challengingly up to Cas, who smirked in reply.

"I have better plans, stay," reaching behind Dean, Cas pulled the pillows out of the way, "but you need to be on your back Dean."

Pillows out of the way, Dean laid back all the way, Cas started marking Dean up a little more, sucking light hickeys as he made his way down to the most sensitive area.

Wrapping both hands around Dean's hips as to hold him still, Cas licked from the base to tip. 

Dean moaned, and tried desperately to not move his hips. Not that he wouldn't enjoy the punishment, but he really wanted to see what Cas had planned.

Swirling around the head, Cas lowered his head down on Dean's dick. His nose rubbing against Dean's lower stomach.

Pulling up with an obscene pop, Cas reached down to his boxers and quietly pulled the candy out of the waistband.

The wrapper crinkled, and before Dean could lift his head to see what it was, Cas quickly took most of his dick back into his mouth, humming loudly around it, sending vibrations straight to the core.

Dean threw his head back down and moaned out a long 'fuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkk'

As he was distracted, Cas opened the wrapper, careful to not spill any of it on the bed.

Pop rock blow job. Cas was surprised when Dean didn't bring up the idea himself. But then again Cas was the type of person to watch banned commercials for fun. And this one was a gem, he had to try it, and knew Dean would be on board, but surprises were so much more fun.

"Ready?" Cas wanted Dean to have a little heads up.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry Dean, what was that?"

"Yes sir please, I'm ready."

"Good boy, no looking until I start again"

"Yes sir,"

Smiling to himself, he poured a genours amount into his mouth.

Little popping sounds could be heard in the room, and Dean was desperate to know what Cas was up to,but he had to follow orders.

A warm wetness enveloped Dean's dick, but this time it was popping and fizzing and ohh god.

"Fuuc- Caa-" he was gripping the sheets desperately trying not to come right then and there.

Cas moved down farther, the popping jumping out of his mouth and falling to the base of his dick. 

Lifting his head, Dean saw and heard the popping source. Cas was swirling around the tip again, going down far once and pulling off with another porn star pop.

Smiling up at Dean, he lifted the package back up to his mouth and poured the rest in, letting Dean read the name of the candy.

"Fucking Pop Rocks?" Dean stared down at Cas unbelieving, "you kinky bastard."

Smiling, Cas gave a small kiss to the tip, before taking Deans dick back down to the bottom. 

"Aahhhhhh fuck Cas." Dean bucked his hips up the tiniest bit, causing Cas to push them down harshly.

Cas swallowed the pop rocks around Dean's dick. Piling off, he looked up to Dean, "gimme a second, Kay?"

Dean nodded, even though Cas got off to this, Dean never wanted to hurt him, but Cas' damn mouth made him forget that Cas was only human.

Cas opened two more packages of the pop rocks, and after giving a quick evil eye to Dean, dumped both in his mouth.

Lowering his head, Cas deep throated Dean's dick. He reached out for his hands, guiding them into his hair.

It took Dean a second but he quickly got with the program. He started to buck his hips into Cas' mouth, knowing that Cas wouldn't be hurt, lack of a gag reflex and all.

Cas meanwhile reached down and palmed his ignored dick. Pulling it out of his boxers he pumped it to the same rhythm that Dean was fucking his mouth to.

"Fu-- Cas, 'm so close...."

Cas tried humming around Dean, difficult at the pace that was being kept up.

With stuttering thrusts, Dean's whole body shuddered as he came hard down Cas' throat, vision totally going white for a few second.

Cas swallowed everything, including the pop rocks. 

With a few more jerks he was coming into his own hand to.

Pulling off of Dean's now softening dick, Cas crawled up off the bed to grab a damp wash cloth.

Gently wiping himself and Dean clean, he threw the rag in the wash and pulled a blanket over them.

Feeling Cas snuggling up to him, Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms and legs around and between Cas' making them interlocked and inseparable.

"Was that good Dean?" Cas' voice was completely rough and low.

"C'mere Cas." Dean pulled him even closer to give him a kiss on the forehead. 

"You didn't answer my question Dean."

"Cas, that's the hardest I've ever come, and I'm glad you thought if this and I can't wait to take a turn on you."

"If we get another chance that Sam and Gabe are both gone again."

"We will, don't worry"

"Love you Dean"

"You to Cas"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sam! You ate my pop rocks!"

"What?" 

"Get in here!" 

Sam walked over to Gabriel's and his shared room, and saw the huge stash of candy.

"Dude, I took none of that junk."

"Oh my god Dean must've!"

Storming off, Gabriel burst into the other bedroom to find Cas and Dean snuggling very closely and pop rock wrappers scattered about.

A small "oh" was all he could manage. Quickly and quietly closing the door, Gabriel left the room and went to sit on the couch to watch tv with Sam.

"Well, did'ja find your pop rocks?" Sam sipped his beer, oblivious to Gabe's distraught.

"Our brothers are fucking kinky, you know that?"

"I didn't need to know that Gabe."

"I'm putting a lock on my candy from now on."

"Come on, that can't be as kinky as us! You fucked me in a library today for god's sake!"

"I know, c'mere, I wanna kiss"

Sam leaned over and he and Gabe kissed for a long time, tv completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to watch the commercial here's the link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlw1YnVW58c
> 
> Do you want a sequel with what Sam and Gabe did at the library? Yay, nay? Let me know
> 
> Edit: Sorry I'm taking so long on the sequel, I'm trying. Also, might have a third chapter with a Charlie ship in it. That'll be fun (I'll have to research that though, I have zero clue on how people tend to write Charlie fics)
> 
> Edit edit: thanks guys for so many kudos, I honestly didn't think I'd get one, but please please please pleeeaase leave a comment, weather on this chapter or thoughts for the next one, I'm in a writing slump


End file.
